vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari
|-|Yukari= |-|Bloodstained Zashiki Warashi= Summary Yukari is a Zashiki Warashi and the main heroine of the Zashiki Warashi series. A Zashiki Warashi is a Youkai born of a collection of dead babies and young children killed by their parents during famines. They are attached to a household and are said to protect the house and bring good fortune, to sneak into the futon of the family members and to play harmless pranks, all the while only being seen by children or as a shadow near a corner. However, when the household is declining the Zashiki Warashi will leave them, and misfortune will befall them. Yukari was once a Zashiki Warashi of Hyakki Yakou, one of the most powerful Japanese supernatural organizations, where she underwent a series of modifications as one of their experiments. When Hyakki Yakou started to decline Yukari left them. She joined the Jinnai household a hundred years before the start of the series. Yukari grew attached to Shinobu, and his influence led to her developing a love for hi-tech entertainment and video games while also causing her to be visible to anyone. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Unknown with Destiny Manipulation Name: Yukari, Hyakki Yakou Prototype Ver. 39 Zashiki Warashi Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Youkai, Zashiki Warashi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, destiny manipulation, can sacrifice her powers to create a new destiny, Immortality (Type 1), immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny | Can transport herself and her opponent to a hidden side of the world where all destiny is concentrated, can create an endless amount of barriers that force people to endure the hell of a parallel world Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Her kick sent Majina flying through a few fairly thick trees), Unknown with Destiny Manipulation (By sacrificing her powers she can create a new nonexistent destiny, thus making the impossible possible. Essentially a form of reality warping) Speed: Superhuman (She should be faster than any normal human, as she was faster than zombies) with Subsonic reactions (Could react to the Aburatori) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: High (Shrugs off several gunshot injuries) Range: Extended melee range, universal with destiny manipulation Standard Equipment: High branch cutter | None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Due to her species' origins she's weak against glass made from the powder of a crushed old stone mill (A glass fiber rope will restrain her despite her great strength, and glass bullets will bypass her invulnerability to conventional weapons), Yukari counts as "dead" and is vulnerable to some abilities that affect the dead Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' All Youkai have an immortal body since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Once they reach adulthood they stop ageing completely, which makes it basically impossible to determine an adult Youkai's age from their physical appearance, as they could be several centuries old but still look young. *'Invulnerability:' Youkai are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. Even weak, harmless Youkai won't die if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, Youkai have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. *'Destiny Manipulation:' Generally Zashiki Warashi aren't a particularly powerful species of Youkai. They don't have fierce claws or fangs, they can't curse someone to death and they don't eat people. However, Zashiki Warashi rule over destiny. They can perceive and control destiny, sometimes causing their household to have visions of a future disaster as a warning and bringing them prosperity. Yukari's ability as a Zashiki Warashi was boosted by Hyakki Yakou during their experiments, allowing her to fight against the usual destiny and achieve any of the possible destinies. Circumstances and events do not matter, as long as Yukari fights the naturally occurring destiny, everything around her will be manipulated and correct itself to bring about the result she desires. **'Power Sacrifice:' The goal of Hyakki Yakou's experiments with Yukari was not simply the option to choose between the available destinies in existence. They tried to create a Youkai that would be able to create a new destiny from nothing, a Youkai that would be able to freely rewrite the world and do the impossible. They failed to achieve their goal, but Yukari can still create a new destiny by sacrificing her powers, which will leave her unable to manipulate destiny anymore. **'Misfortune Aura:' It is said that a Zashiki Warashi that leaves a house that is declining will dress in a red yukata instead of the usual white, sometimes ominously predicting the deaths of all family members in a fire or by mysterious food poisoning. Due to her powers having been boosted by Hyakki Yakou, the misfortune brought by Yukari isn't limited to a single household or even the country of Japan, it affects all of humanity. This misfortune is something Yukari causes unconsciously and can't be controlled, and it will automatically pile up coincidences and small amounts of bad luck to manipulate people who are planning to cause her harm. Additionally, Yukari unconsciously manipulates destiny to keep people that wish to harm her away, as if creating an invisible forest or labyrinth of coincidences. Only those accepted by her or those who can manipulate destiny on a comparable level can approach her. *'Bloodstained Zashiki Warashi:' A transformation sustained by Yukari when the Ver.39 ran out of control upon being threatened by Shinobu's Package. The countless deaths that make up a Zashiki Warashi run wild, coming out of her body. Several eerie child handprints appear in her yukata, replacing the usual flower pattern. Her black hair starts slithering around as if it were snakes or small hands. What appears to be small bones and skulls appear dancing in the hair, and her small hair-decorative jewels move towards her face and move as if they were eyeballs. Yukari falls silent, though several cruel voices can be heard coming from the headphones she usually wears. In this form, Yukari can transport herself and her enemy to a mysterious place. The entire world seems to become a tatami mat floor that stretches beyond the horizon. The tatami mats are bright crimson as if soaked with fresh blood, and the sky is pitch black. The only light sources are the flames on tall candlesticks lined up at even intervals as far as the eye can see. The truth behind this place is unclear. Due to Zashiki Warashi acting as "controllers" or "terminals" of destiny, Shinobu believed that he and Yukari had been dragged up from the normal world to a higher "stage" where the "destiny server" lurks. He also called it a hidden side of the world, similar to the source code hidden behind a browser. Shinobu considered possible that he couldn’t properly grasp what the place was using his five human senses, and that the psychedelic image was the resources his mind could throw together to interpret it, as the place is probably beyond what the human mind can comprehend. The place has also been described as the singularity where the threads of destiny gather and the rule-breaking land where all parallel worlds are concentrated. **'Hell Screens:' Faint drops of light run through Yukari's hair, before dropping to the ground. As soon as the drops hit the tatami mats a ripple extends endlessly in every direction towards the horizon. After that, countless translucent and glowing red sliding screens close in, separating Yukari from her opponent. The screens are ultra-thin and covered in multiple unknown symbols. Each of these screens is filled with "death": it forces the opponent to experience death in a hellish alternate parallel world. Even after experiencing countless worlds Shinobu discovered that, due to the screens' thinness, he had only advanced a few centimeters of the ten meters separating him from Yukari. Not only that, he also realized that just by Yukari taking a step backwards on a whim, his infinite hell would grow even longer. The screens stop the enemy from approaching Yukari. Even if they charge in they will experience death after death until they break. Key: Base | Bloodstained Zashiki Warashi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Youkai Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier